


start a fire

by crooked_theory



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, anyway, gyuhan, its not exactly that tho lol, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked_theory/pseuds/crooked_theory
Summary: 1000 words of mingyu and jeonghan kissing.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	start a fire

"are you scared?"

mingyu isn't. and jeonghan perfectly knows that. he just wants to ask, or, just simply fills the silence with something other than their breaths.

mingyu's words disappear into a warm huffs that goes straight in between his lips, and down. deep down to the inside of his mouth.

melt on his tongue, mix with his own wetness, swallowing every gasps and sounds.

"we could be in trouble, you- you could be in trouble."

jeonghan hums at mingyu's words. thinking that the younger might back away a little after he said those words. but the way mingyu's lips move on his lips says otherwise. they're not slowing down. rather, it gets even faster, hungrier. produces more smacking sound.

"what kind?"

jeonghan follows mingyu's pace. letting his lips be kissed just as how the younger wants. just as he likes. his words come as heavy, short intake of breath, because mingyu just won't slow down.

"your- schedule."

again, mingyu isn't slowing his pace despite that. his lips never leaving the older's soft, pink muscles. soaking their lips togther. outer, inside, battling and taking turn to suck, bite, lick. wet and mushy, like they're on some important mission to screw each other's brains out.

"do you want to stop now?"

mingyu's now too far bends his head down. jeonghan's lips seem to be his new center of gravity. he doesn't answer, or maybe this is new way of answering. jeonghan's lips might too addictive therefore stopping is never an option for him.

they are standing near jeonghan's bed, honestly, it's not that long since mingyu came knocking jeonghan's door. or maybe it wasn't exactly knocking, because he had seen jeonghan's bit startled expression. they had stood still and looked at each other in the eye for a good ten seconds before both of them broke the silence with a bump, bodies meeting halfway in an urgency.

he walks jeonghan to the nearest wall. pressuring with his much bigger body, making the older staggers backward. his hand travels to jeonghan's butt, pull him closer to him. to his not-so-hidden eagerness.

_so, stopping? not really, no._

"do you want me to?"

fuck them, and their strange relationship and how messed up their heads together. jeonghan firstly thought if he could ask any person to kiss him senseless it wouldn't be mingyu. he thought mingyu didn't work like that; the younger always questioned everything: why, what, how, why should i.

but he was also the only one who won't back up at challenges. so when other members were taken aback and maybe too shy when jeonghan puckered his lips and jokingly asked for a quick peck, mingyu was the one who swiftly claimed his lips then left him as if it was nothing. overconfidence as mighty as his body.

"nnn-no,"

oh. this is bad. their previous making-out sessions weren't as deep as this. they were usually in those not-so-sweet kisses, or rather, angry ones. 

like last week. they were in the middle of an argument, then one grabbed the other by collar, smashing their lips together. what made it even weirder was no one wanted to stop first. they kissed like they fight. heated argument turned into literal heat. 

it was always ended weirdly. one time, they heard members coming from the hallway and abruptly broke the kiss. other time, they found themselves behind some doors, tangled to each other, inhaling air that wasn't coming from their own lungs, only stopped when it became to heavy to breathe and the other's scent was too strong on their airways. the next scene was always that string of salivas wiped on their sleeves and one would disappear to the other side of the door.

(only to do the same thing on the following day.) 

current time, they don't know who put thighs in between their legs first. making them following the primal instinct to hump on each other, to chase the high. 

mingyu's kiss is now messy on jeonghan's face. sloppier, clumsier and off the rhythm because of their legs movement. yet it feels much angrier. more feral. much more urgent. jeonghan caresses mingyu's face, slowing him down. the wet and warm lips on his skin, the firm thigh rubbed on his south region, the strong yet gentle grip on his butt, and the low, grumble sound mingyu makes are bringing him on the higher state of drunkenness. 

mingyu moves his lips to jeonghan's chin and down to his neck. the sound escapes from the older's lips weakens him yet resurges him at the same time. his movement becomes erratic, he ruts on the shorter man and he almost, almost forgets where they are now, what time is it and just wants to dive in jeonghan's warmth, his soft skin, his divine scent. 

until they hear 'where the hell is yoon jeonghan' from the dorm hallway and they quickly release each other, fixing their appearances quickly because one of them will have photoshoot schedule in less than an hour. 

mingyu notices the state of their pants which is not proper due to their activities and he takes off his big jacket in a flash and quickly drapes it to jeonghan, he'll stay in the dorm so he can take care the hardness on his south, but jeonghan won't be able to do so.

"ok- better now-"

jeonghan is still catching his breath when mingyu finished zipping the big, gray jacket that now covering his body, down until his thigh.

they look at each other and it's mingyu who blurts out

"see you later?"

the younger looks thoroughly fucked; hair messy, face flushed and lips swollen and jeonghan believes he also mirrored the same state of expression if not worse.

"yeah-"

it comes as a heavy breath and he walks wobblily to his door, he forgets how this was started as simple text to mingyu on how the younger was scared of coming to his room and mingyu had proved him wrong in only two minutes later, barged in and proceeded with whatever leads them to this moment. 

jeonghan closes his door, leaving mingyu still inside of his room. now he only has one thing on his mind: quickly finish his schedule.

-:-

fin.

-:-

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @cakequila


End file.
